The darkening path
by link-deathevil
Summary: when tails encouters his half humanhalf vampire brother a blood bath ensures but when the smoke clears some one will teach the young twin tailed fox a lesson in a good path in darkness


Hey it's me link-death devil this is my last try at a real story so lets get to the sonic story

"SSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" a young twin tailed fox yelled out to put and end to a brutal bloodbath. "DIE!" a strange red creature yelled out while he tried to connect a spinning kick to another twin tailed fox but was unsuccessful as the fox used his tails to grab a hold of the red creature's leg and threw him to a wall near by. AHHH!" the red creature yelled out while dropping to his knee's with a trail of blood behind him due to the impact of the wall. "KNUCKLES!" the fox yelled out in tears.

"Humph" the other fox spat out with blood in his mouth and began to speak "Miles Miles Miles haven't you learned nothing from my actions The Dark Fox spoke out to Miles. "You know you and your friends always counted on me you always hoped I would think for you! YOU SUCKED THE LIFE FROM ME I COULDET TAKE IT ANYMORE MILES! The dark fox spoke with darkness surrounding him.

"........Mike........why? Why hurt them why.....even kill them?" Miles spoke out to a whisper while his eyes scanned the room for a weapon but the only thing was blood and his friends. "Cause the thirst gets to you Miles.......but I assume you'll leave for one last order of business" Mike spoke out in a dark tone. "No........." Miles said softly as Mike raised his head in surprise to the answer of his friend. "I want to see it.......your my brother.....FANG! LET ME SEE IT!" Miles yelled in the face of his darking brother.

"As you wish my brother but this may disturb your nightmares ha-ha-ha" Fang said with a disturbed chuckle. "What one should be dinner? Hmmmmmm I can not choose too much of a difficult task........"Tails" choose for me little brother". "Huh" Miles said while his heart skipped a beat. "Me? Me? Why? FANG I WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO BE PART OF THIS SICKANING FEAST!!" Miles screamed out with tears rolling down his face. "Hmmm" Fang snorted at Miles sickening attempt to be courageous." Well let me help" Fang said with a deafening tone and pulled out a 4545 auto jackal and aimed it at "Tails" "tick tok tick tok my young brother".

"RAA!" Miles back flipped and executed a perfect dropkick witch send Fang flying into a wall. "DON'T EVER FUCK WITH ME BROTHER!!!" a crying fox yelled. "Humph...let's do this NOW!" a very angered vampire spoke with a no mercy tone and got in to a battle position and charged at each other with full force. "Not so big eh big brother?" "Tails" spoke out in a darkening tone and chopped Fang in the neck flipping him three times. "Fang in order to pay of the deaths and the scares of my friend....... The people who I cared for I will show no mercy I shall...........BREAK YOU DOWN I WONT LET MERCY ALLOW ME TO KILL TO YOUR PATHATIC FACE MY FIST WITH PLOW I WILL DRINK AND AND WATCH YOUR BLOOD POUR DOWN SO GET UP.....AND LET'S DO THIS NOW!!!!!" A crazed Miles spat out and teleport in front of Fang who was coiffing up his own blood and kicked him in the ribs sending Fang threw a window.

"Ha-ha-ha.....MAWHAHAHAHAH!" an evil laughed filled the room but there were no presents of "Tails' brother just Miles was in the room. "Fang......show your self you coward!" Miles spoke with a tone not to be afraid. "GOTCHA!" Fang shouted and pulled the trigger releasing the shell and firing the bullet headed straight for "tails". "Huh?" Miles notice what has happened and as a last resort flipped in the air making an attempt to doge the bullet but as "Tails" flipped in the air the bullet contacted with his ribs creating a smile hole threw Miles rib cage. "AAAHHHHH!!" "Tails" shouted in pain and looked at his hand witch was covered in his own blood. "....y....ou......you.....w..i.n......bi....g broth...er..." "Tails" barley spoke out and dropped to his knee's with a pool of blood behind him. "Rrrrr....ah-ha-ha-ha!......AAAHHHH!" Fang dropped to his knees as well but put his hands on his head and rolled around as if he went insane. "MMMMIIIILLLEESSS!" Fang screamed out his dyeing brother's name.

".......F..A...n...g....?" Miles tried to say in wonder of his crazed brothers actions. "Miles.....you.....shall live....... You are a great warrior and proved your self worthy of the vampire life......but.....I cannot see you DIE! I SHALL GIVE YOU NEW LIFE!" Fang spoke out with pride in his dark heart and picked up 4545 auto jackal and put the tip of the gun at the end his head. "Sacrifice one's life for an anotherr......" Fang said as if it was a ritual sacrifice to him self!. "Fang......d..don't.....DON'T! FANG!" "tails" tried to say was cut off by his last words throwing up his blood. "Good bye brother........oh.....have a nice life with that rabbit girl" Fang said and the gun trembled once in his hands and he pulled the trigger. "FFFFAAAAAANNNNNNNGGGGG!!!!!" Miles screamed with tears rolling down his eyes and began to crawl over to his sacrificial brother.

"Thank.....you brother......." Miles said while resting his dead brothers head to his shoulder and began crying uncontrollable. "Fang.........I love you......big brother....." "Tails" said his finishing words and crossed Fang's arms and took the jackal and aimed it at himself. "I can't survive without...........brother.". "ha-ha-ha Miles Miles Miles you will live and I will always be with you my brother so if you still want to prove your self to me and the gods....and to your friends you will keep that weapon for dangers to come my brother". "But I have no friends.......I'm all alone......." "Tails" said with another tear rolling down his eyes. "Listen I have talked to the gods your friends are all in coma's they shall be awaken in one hours time leave them be Miles now walk out to the darkness and face your demons......face....your......demons" the fading voice of Fang rang threw "Tails" head. "yes....brother......" "Tails" said with a masterful voice and reloaded the jackal and walked out to the darkness"

so what do you think? Ill make I another chapter if I get good reviwes


End file.
